September 22
September 22 is the 265th day of the year (266th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 100 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Sunday or Monday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Wednesday or Friday (56). It is frequently the day of the autumnal equinox in the Northern Hemisphere and the day of the vernal equinox in the Southern Hemisphere. Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 480 BC – Battle of Salamis: The Greek fleet under Themistocles defeats the Persian fleet under Xerxes I. 904 – The warlord Zhu Quanzhong kills Emperor Zhaozong, the penultimate emperor of the Tang dynasty, after seizing control of the imperial government. 1236 – The Lithuanians and Semigallians defeat the Livonian Brothers of the Sword in the Battle of Saule. 1499 – Treaty of Basel concludes the Swabian War. 1586 – Battle of Zutphen: Spanish victory over the English and Dutch. 1598 – English playwright Ben Jonson kills actor Gabriel Spenser in a duel and is indicted for manslaughter. 1692 – The last people are hanged for witchcraft in England's North American colonies. 1711 – The Tuscarora War begins in present-day North Carolina. 1761 – George III and Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz are crowned King and Queen, respectively, of the Kingdom of Great Britain. 1776 – Nathan Hale is hanged for spying during American Revolution. 1789 – The office of United States Postmaster General is established. 1789 – Battle of Rymnik establishes Alexander Suvorov as a pre-eminent Russian military commander after his allied army defeat superior Ottoman Empire forces. 1792 – Primidi Vendémiaire of year one of the French Republican Calendar as the French First Republic comes into being. 1823 – Joseph Smith states he found the Golden plates on this date after being directed by God through the Angel Moroni to the place where they were buried. 1857 – The Russian warship Lefort capsizes and sinks during a storm in the Gulf of Finland, killing all 826 aboard. 1862 – Slavery in the United States: A preliminary version of the Emancipation Proclamation is released. 1866 – Battle of Curupayty in the Paraguayan War. 1869 – Richard Wagner's opera Das Rheingold premieres in Munich. 1885 – Lord Randolph Churchill makes a speech in Ulster in opposition to Home Rule. 1888 – The first issue of National Geographic Magazine is published. 1892 – Lindal Railway Incident, providing inspiration for "The Lost Special" by A.C. Doyle and the TV serial Lost. 1896 – Queen Victoria surpasses her grandfather King George III as the longest reigning monarch in British history. 1908 – The Bulgarian Declaration of Independence is proclaimed. 1910 – The Duke of York's Picture House opens in Brighton, now the oldest continually operating cinema in Britain. 1914 – German submarine SM U-9 torpedoes and sinks the British cruisers HMS Aboukir, Hogue and Cressy on the Broad Fourteens off the Dutch coast with the loss of over 1,400 men. 1919 – The steel strike of 1919, led by the Amalgamated Association of Iron and Steel Workers, begins in Pennsylvania before spreading across the United States. 1927 – Jack Dempsey loses the "Long Count" boxing match to Gene Tunney. 1934 – An explosion takes place at Gresford Colliery in Wales, leading to the deaths of 266 miners and rescuers. 1937 – Spanish Civil War: Peña Blanca is taken; the end of the Battle of El Mazuco. 1939 – Joint victory parade of Wehrmacht and Red Army in Brest-Litovsk at the end of the Invasion of Poland. 1941 – World War II: On Jewish New Year Day, the German SS murder 6,000 Jews in Vinnytsia, Ukraine. Those are the survivors of the previous killings that took place a few days earlier in which about 24,000 Jews were executed. 1955 – In the United Kingdom, the television channel ITV goes live for the first time. 1957 – In Haiti, François Duvalier is elected president. 1960 – The Sudanese Republic is renamed Mali after the withdrawal of Senegal from the Mali Federation. 1965 – The Indo-Pakistani War of 1965 (also known as the Second Kashmir War) between India and Pakistan over Kashmir, ends after the UN calls for a ceasefire. 1970 – The Spanish Inquisition unexpectedly appear on Monty Python's Flying Circus. 1975 – Sara Jane Moore tries to assassinate U.S. President Gerald Ford, but is foiled by Oliver Sipple. 1979 – The Vela Incident (also known as the South Atlantic Flash) is observed near Bouvet Island, thought to be a nuclear weapons test. 1980 – Iraq invades Iran. 1991 – The Dead Sea Scrolls are made available to the public for the first time by the Huntington Library. 1993 – A barge strikes a railroad bridge near Mobile, Alabama, causing the deadliest train wreck in Amtrak history. Forty-seven passengers are killed. 1993 – A Transair Georgian Airlines Tu-154 is shot down by a missile in Sukhumi, Georgia. 1995 – An E-3B AWACS crashes outside Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska after multiple bird strikes to two of the four engines soon after takeoff; all 24 on board are killed. 1995 – Nagerkovil school bombing, is carried out by the Sri Lanka Air Force in which at least 34 die, most of them ethnic Tamil school children. 2013 – At least 75 people are killed in a suicide bombing at a church in Peshawar, Pakistan. Births 1515 – Anne of Cleves (d. 1557) 1547 – Philipp Nicodemus Frischlin, German philologist, mathematician, astronomer, and poet (d. 1590) 1593 – Matthäus Merian, Swiss-German engraver and cartographer (d. 1650) 1601 – Anne of Austria (d. 1666) 1606 – Li Zicheng, Chinese emperor (d. 1645) 1680 – Barthold Heinrich Brockes, German poet (d. 1747) 1694 – Philip Stanhope, 4th Earl of Chesterfield, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (d. 1773) 1715 – Jean-Étienne Guettard, French mineralogist and botanist (d. 1786) 1741 – Peter Simon Pallas, German zoologist and botanist (d. 1811) 1743 – Quintin Craufurd, Scottish author (d. 1819) 1762 – Elizabeth Simcoe, English-Canadian painter and author (d. 1850) 1765 – Paolo Ruffini, Italian mathematician and philosopher (d. 1822) 1788 – Theodore Hook, English composer and educator (d. 1841) 1791 – Michael Faraday, English physicist and chemist (d. 1867) 1819 – Wilhelm Wattenbach, German historian and academic (d. 1897) 1829 – Tự Đức, Vietnamese emperor (d. 1883) 1833 – Stephen D. Lee, American general and academic (d. 1908) 1835 – Alexander Potebnja, Ukrainian linguist and philosopher (d. 1891) 1841 – Andrejs Pumpurs, Latvian soldier and poet (d. 1902) 1842 – Abdul Hamid II, Ottoman sultan (d. 1918) 1868 – Louise McKinney, Canadian educator and politician (d. 1931) 1869 – Adrien de Noailles, French son of Jules Charles Victurnien de Noailles (d. 1953) 1870 – Charlotte Cooper, English-Scottish tennis player (d. 1966) 1870 – Arthur Pryor American trombonist, composer, and bandleader (d. 1942) 1875 – Mikalojus Konstantinas Čiurlionis, Lithuanian painter and composer (d. 1911) 1876 – André Tardieu, French journalist and politician, 97th Prime Minister of France (d. 1945) 1878 – Shigeru Yoshida, Japanese politician and diplomat, 51st Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1967) 1880 – Christabel Pankhurst, English activist, co-founded the Women's Social and Political Union (d. 1958) 1882 – Wilhelm Keitel, German field marshal (d. 1946) 1883 – Ferenc Oslay, Hungarian-Slovene historian and author (d. 1932) 1883 – Frank George Woollard, English engineer (d. 1957) 1885 – Gunnar Asplund, Swedish architect and academic, designed the Stockholm Public Library (d. 1940) 1885 – Ben Chifley, Australian engineer and politician, 16th Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1951) 1885 – Erich von Stroheim, Austrian-American actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 1957) 1887 – Bhaurao Patil, Indian educator and activist (d. 1959) 1889 – Hooks Dauss, American baseball player (d. 1963) 1891 – Hans Albers, German actor and singer (d. 1960) 1891 – Alma Thomas, American painter and educator (d. 1978) 1892 – Billy West, American actor, director, and producer (d. 1975) 1894 – Elisabeth Rethberg, German soprano (d. 1976) 1895 – Paul Muni, Ukrainian-American actor and singer (d. 1967) 1896 – Uri Zvi Greenberg, Ukrainian-Israeli poet and journalist (d. 1981) 1896 – Henry Segrave, American-English race car driver (d. 1930) 1898 – Katharine Alexander, American actress and singer (d. 1981) 1900 – Paul Hugh Emmett, American chemist and engineer (d. 1985) 1900 – Sergey Ozhegov, Russian lexicographer and academic (d. 1964) 1900 – William Spratling, American-Mexican silversmith and educator (d. 1967) 1901 – Charles Brenton Huggins, Canadian-American physician and physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1997) 1902 – John Houseman, Romanian-American actor and producer (d. 1988) 1903 – Joseph Valachi, American gangster (d. 1971) 1904 – Ellen Church, American flight attendant (d. 1965) 1905 – Haakon Lie, Norwegian lawyer and politician (d. 2009) 1905 – Eugen Sänger, Czech-Austrian engineer (d. 1964) 1906 – Ilse Koch, German wife of Karl-Otto Koch (d. 1967) 1907 – Maurice Blanchot, French philosopher and author (d. 2003) 1907 – Philip Fotheringham-Parker, English race car driver (d. 1981) 1907 – Hermann Schlichting, German engineer and academic (d. 1982) 1908 – Esphyr Slobodkina, Russian-American author and illustrator (d. 2002) 1909 – John Engstead, American photographer and journalist (d. 1983) 1910 – György Faludy, Hungarian poet and author (d. 2006) 1912 – Herbert Mataré, German physicist and academic (d. 2011) 1912 – Martha Scott, American actress (d. 2003) 1913 – Lillian Chestney, American painter and illustrator (d. 2000) 1915 – Grigory Frid, Russian pianist and composer (d. 2012) 1918 – Hans Scholl, German activist (d. 1943) 1918 – Henryk Szeryng, Polish-Mexican violinist and educator (d. 1988) 1920 – Eric Baker, English activist, co-founded Amnesty International (d. 1976) 1920 – Anders Lassen, Danish-English soldier, Victoria Cross recipient (d. 1945) 1920 – Bob Lemon, American baseball player and manager (d. 2000) 1920 – William H. Riker, American political scientist and academic (d. 1993) 1921 – Will Elder, American illustrator (d. 2008) 1922 – David Sive, American environmentalist and lawyer (d. 2014) 1923 – Dannie Abse, Welsh physician, poet, and author (d. 2014) 1924 – Bernard Gauthier, French cyclist 1924 – Charles Keeping, English author and illustrator (d. 1988) 1924 – Rosamunde Pilcher, English author 1924 – Charles Waterhouse, American painter, sculptor, and illustrator (d. 2013) 1924 – J. William Middendorf, American soldier and politician, 14th United States Secretary of the Navy 1924 – Ray Wetzel, American trumpet player and composer (d. 1951) 1925 – Virginia Capers, American actress and singer (d. 2004) 1926 – Maria Charles, English actress and director 1926 – Leila Hadley, American author (d. 2009) 1926 – Bill Smith, American clarinet player and composer 1927 – Gordon Astall, English footballer and coach 1927 – Tommy Lasorda, American baseball player, coach, and manager 1928 – Eric Broadley, English engineer and businessman, founded Lola Cars 1928 – James Lawson, American activist, author, and academic 1928 – Eugene Roche, American actor (d. 2004) 1929 – Serge Garant, Canadian composer and conductor (d. 1986) 1929 – Carlo Ubbiali, Italian motorcycle road racer 1930 – Joni James, American singer 1930 – T. S. Sinnathuray, Judge of the High Court of Singapore (d. 2016) 1931 – Ashokamitran, Indian author 1931 – Fay Weldon, English author and playwright 1931 – George Younger, 4th Viscount Younger of Leckie, Scottish banker and politician, Secretary of State for Defence (d. 2003) 1932 – Algirdas Brazauskas, Lithuanian politician, 2nd President of Lithuania (d. 2010) 1932 – Ingemar Johansson, Swedish boxer (d. 2009) 1933 – Leonardo Balada, Spanish-American composer and educator 1933 – T. Cullen Davis, American businessman 1933 – Carmelo Simeone, Argentinian footballer (d. 2014) 1933 – Jesco von Puttkamer, German-American engineer (d. 2012) 1934 – Jack McGregor, American captain, lawyer, and politician 1934 – Lute Olson, American basketball player and coach 1934 – T. Somasekaram, Sri Lankan geographer and politician, 37th Surveyor General of Sri Lanka (d. 2010) 1936 – Maurice Evans, English footballer and manager (d. 2000) 1938 – Gene Mingo, American football player 1939 – Bogdan Baltazar, Romanian economist and engineer (d. 2012) 1939 – Deborah Lavin, South African-English historian and academic 1939 – Gilbert E. Patterson, American bishop (d. 2007) 1939 – Junko Tabei, Japanese mountaineer 1940 – Anna Karina, Danish-French actress, director, and screenwriter 1941 – Anna Tomowa-Sintow, Bulgarian soprano and actress 1941 – Jeremiah Wright, American pastor and theologian 1942 – Candida Lycett Green, Irish-British journalist and author (d. 2014) 1942 – Wu Ma, Chinese actor, director, producer and screenwriter (d. 2014) 1942 – George Erik Rupp, American theologian and academic 1942 – Rubén Salazar Gómez, Colombian cardinal 1942 – Marlena Shaw, American singer 1942 – David Stern, American lawyer and businessman 1943 – Toni Basil, American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress 1943 – Barry Cable, Australian footballer and coach 1943 – Paul Hoffert, American keyboard player, composer, and academic (Lighthouse) 1944 – Brian Gibson, English director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2004) 1946 – King Sunny Adé, Nigerian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1946 – Dan Baker, American sportscaster 1946 – Larry Dierker, American baseball player and manager 1947 – Jo Beverley, English-Canadian author 1947 – David Drewry, English glaciologist and geophysicist 1947 – Robert Morace, American author and academic 1948 – Denis Burke, Australian soldier and politician, 6th Chief Minister of the Northern Territory 1948 – Jim Byrnes, American guitarist and actor 1948 – Mark Phillips, English horse rider and journalist 1949 – James Cartwright, American general 1949 – Jim McGinty, Australian lawyer and politician, Attorney-General of Western Australia 1951 – David Coverdale, English singer-songwriter (Whitesnake, Deep Purple, and Coverdale•Page) 1951 – Bobby Radcliff, American singer and guitarist 1952 – Bob Goodlatte, American lawyer and politician 1952 – Gary Holton, English singer-songwriter and actor (Heavy Metal Kids) (d. 1985) 1952 – Paul Le Mat, American actor 1952 – Oliver "Tuku" Mtukudzi, Zimbabwean singer-songwriter and actor 1952 – Sukhumbhand Paribatra, Thai political scientist and politician, 15th Governor of Bangkok 1953 – Richard Fairbrass, English singer-songwriter (Right Said Fred) 1953 – Ségolène Royal, French politician 1954 – Shari Belafonte, American actress and singer 1954 – Randy Lanier, American race car driver and drug trafficker 1955 – Jeffrey Leonard, American baseball player and coach 1956 – Debby Boone, American singer, actress, and author 1956 – Robert Bowlin, American guitarist and fiddler (The Time Jumpers) 1956 – Doug Wimbish, American singer-songwriter and bass player (Living Colour and Tackhead) 1957 – Steve Carney, English footballer (d. 2013) 1957 – Nick Cave, Australian singer-songwriter, author, and actor (The Birthday Party, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, and Grinderman) 1957 – Johnette Napolitano, American singer-songwriter and bass player (Concrete Blonde) 1957 – Giuseppe Saronni, Italian cyclist and manager 1958 – Andrea Bocelli, Italian singer-songwriter and producer 1958 – Neil Cavuto, American journalist and author 1958 – Christian Dozzler, Austrian-American singer-songwriter 1958 – Lynn Herring, American model and actress, Miss Virginia USA 1977 1958 – Joan Jett, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actress (The Runaways) 1959 – Tai Babilonia, American figure skater and talk show host 1959 – Saul Perlmutter, American astrophysicist, astronomer, and academic, Nobel Prize Laureate 1960 – Scott Baio, American actor 1960 – Ernest Martin, American murderer (d. 2003) 1961 – Vince Coleman, American baseball player 1961 – Liam Fox, Scottish physician and politician, Secretary of State for Defence 1961 – Bonnie Hunt, American actress, producer, and screenwriter 1961 – Diane Lemieux, Canadian lawyer and politician 1961 – Catherine Oxenberg, American-British actress 1961 – Michael Torke, American composer 1962 – Martin Crowe, New Zealand cricketer and sportscaster (d. 2016) 1962 – Diogo Mainardi, Brazilian journalist 1962 – Marq Torien, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (BulletBoys and Ratt) 1964 – Paul Bonhomme, British competitive pilot 1964 – Juha Turunen, Finnish lawyer and politician 1964 – Ken Vandermark, American saxophonist and composer 1965 – Dan Bucatinsky, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1965 – Andy Cairns, Irish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Therapy?) 1965 – Andrii Deshchytsia, Ukrainian politician and diplomat, Ukrainian Minister of Foreign Affairs 1965 – Tony Drago, Maltese snooker player 1965 – Mark Guthrie, American baseball player 1965 – Robert Satcher, American physician, engineer, and astronaut 1966 – Ruth Jones, Welsh actress, producer, and screenwriter 1966 – Wes Platt, American game designer (OtherSpace) 1966 – Stefan Rehn, Swedish footballer and manager 1966 – Mike Richter, American ice hockey player 1967 – Matt Besser, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1967 – Rickard Rydell, Swedish race car driver 1967 – Félix Savón, Cuban boxer 1969 – Sue Perkins, English comedian, actress, and radio host 1969 – Tuomas Kantelinen, Finnish composer and conductor 1969 – Matt Sharp, American singer-songwriter and bass player (Weezer, The Rentals, and Goldenboy) 1970 – Mike Matheny, American baseball player and manager 1970 – Hitro Okesene, New Zealand rugby player and coach 1970 – Rupert Penry-Jones, English actor 1970 – Emmanuel Petit, French footballer 1971 – Elizabeth Bear, American author and poet 1971 – Chesney Hawkes, English singer-songwriter and actor 1971 – Toomas Krõm, Estonian footballer 1971 – Ted Leonard, American singer-songwriter (Enchant, Spock's Beard, and Thought Chamber) 1971 – Princess Märtha Louise of Norway 1973 – Yoo Chae-yeong, South Korean singer-songwriter and actress (d. 2014) 1973 – Blake Sennett, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor (Rilo Kiley and The Elected) 1973 – Stéfan Louw, South African tenor and producer 1974 – Kostas Kaiafas, Cypriot footballer and manager 1975 – Ethan Moreau, Canadian ice hockey player and scout 1975 – Svilen Noev, Bulgarian singer-songwriter (Ostava) 1975 – Bob Sapp, American football player, wrestler, mixed martial artist, and actor 1976 – David Berkeley, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1976 – Mo Collins, American football player and coach (d. 2014) 1976 – Xiao Huang-Chi, Taiwanese singer-songwriter 1976 – Martin Solveig, French DJ and producer 1976 – Wowie de Guzman, Filipino actor and dancer 1977 – Paul Sculthorpe, English rugby player 1978 – Ed Joyce, Irish cricketer 1978 – Harry Kewell, Australian footballer and coach 1979 – Emilie Autumn, American singer-songwriter, violinist, and poet 1979 – Swin Cash, American basketball player 1979 – Michael Graziadei, German-American actor 1980 – Francesco D'Isa, Italian painter and journalist 1980 – Ray Foley, Irish radio and television host 1980 – Fernanda Tavares, Brazilian model and actress 1980 – Svenja Weidemann, German tennis player 1981 – Subaru Shibutani, Japanese singer-songwriter and actor (Kanjani Eight) 1981 – Ingrid Vetlesen, Norwegian soprano 1982 – Domenic Cassisi, Australian footballer 1982 – Kosuke Kitajima, Japanese swimmer 1982 – Billie Piper, English actress and singer 1982 – Maarten Stekelenburg, Dutch footballer 1983 – Rianti Cartwright, Indonesian actress, model and presenter 1983 – Will Farquarson English bass player (Bastille) 1983 – Eriko Imai, Japanese singer (Speed) 1983 – Şeref Tüfenk, Turkish wrestler 1984 – Theresa Fu, Chinese singer and actress (Cookies) 1984 – Ross Jarman, English drummer and songwriter (The Cribs) 1984 – Thiago Silva, Brazilian footballer 1984 – Laura Vandervoort, Canadian actress and producer 1985 – Matteo Cavagna, Italian footballer 1985 – Rima Fakih, Lebanese-American model and wrestler, Miss USA 2010 1985 – Faris Haroun, Belgian footballer 1985 – Jamie Mackie, Scottish footballer 1985 – Tatiana Maslany, Canadian actress 1985 – Ibragim Todashev, Russian-American mixed martial artist (d. 2013) 1987 – Derick Brassard, Canadian ice hockey player 1987 – Stefan Denifl, Austrian cyclist 1987 – Zdravko Kuzmanović, Serbian footballer 1987 – Alfred Rainer, Austrian soldier and skier (d. 2008) 1988 – Nikita Andreyev, Russian footballer 1988 – Bethany Dillon, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1988 – Mohamed Faisal, Maldivian footballer 1988 – Ali Fasir, Maldivian footballer 1989 – Cœur de pirate, Canadian singer-songwriter and pianist (Armistice and Bonjour Brumaire) 1989 – Kim Hyo-yeon, South Korean singer, dancer, and actress (Girls' Generation) 1989 – Sabine Lisicki, German tennis player 1990 – Denard Robinson, American football player 1990 – Senem Kuyucuoğlu, Turkish model and television host 1994 – Jr., South Korean singer, dancer, and actor (Got7 and JJ Project) 1994 – Ralf Tribuntsov, Estonian swimmer 1999 – Tallan Latz, Canadian-American guitarist Deaths 189 – He Jin, Chinese general and regent (b. 135) 1072 – Ouyang Xiu, Chinese historian, poet, and politician (b. 1007) 1253 – Dōgen, Japanese monk and philosopher (b. 1200) 1345 – Henry, 3rd Earl of Lancaster, English politician, Lord High Steward (b. 1281) 1399 – Thomas de Mowbray, 1st Duke of Norfolk, English politician, Earl Marshal of The United Kingdom (b. 1366) 1520 – Selim I, Ottoman sultan (b. 1465) 1539 – Guru Nanak, Pakistani religious leader, founded Sikhism (b. 1469) 1554 – Francisco Vázquez de Coronado, Spanish explorer (b. 1510) 1566 – Johannes Agricola, German theologian and academic (b. 1494) 1607 – Alessandro Allori, Italian painter and educator (b. 1535) 1662 – John Biddle, English minister and theologian (b. 1615) 1692 – Martha Corey, American woman accused of witchcraft (b. 1620) 1703 – Vincenzo Viviani, Italian mathematician and physicist (b. 1622) 1774 – Pope Clement XIV (b. 1705) 1776 – Nathan Hale, American soldier (b. 1755) 1777 – John Bartram, American botanist and explorer (b. 1699) 1828 – Shaka Zulu, Zulu chieftain and monarch of the Zulu Kingdom (b. 1787) 1852 – William Tierney Clark, English engineer, designed the Hammersmith Bridge (b. 1783) 1872 – Vladimir Dal, Russian lexicographer and linguist (b. 1801) 1873 – Friedrich Frey-Herosé, Swiss lawyer and politician (b. 1801) 1881 – Solomon L. Spink, American lawyer and politician (b. 1831) 1914 – Alain-Fournier, French soldier and author (b. 1886) 1919 – Alajos Gáspár, Hungarian-Slovene author and poet (b. 1848) 1952 – Kaarlo Juho Ståhlberg, Finnish lawyer, judge, and politician, 1st President of Finland (b. 1865) 1956 – Frederick Soddy, English chemist and economist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1877) 1957 – Soemu Toyoda, Japanese admiral (b. 1885) 1961 – Marion Davies, American actress, singer, and producer (b. 1897) 1969 – Adolfo López Mateos, Mexican politician, 48th President of Mexico (b. 1909) 1973 – Paul van Zeeland, Belgian lawyer, economist, and politician, 38th Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1893) 1981 – Harry Warren, American composer and songwriter (b. 1893) 1987 – Hákun Djurhuus, Faroese educator and politician, 4th Prime Minister of the Faroe Islands (b. 1908) 1987 – Dan Rowan, American actor and producer (b. 1922) 1988 – Rais Amrohvi, Pakistani psychoanalyst, scholar, and poet (b. 1914) 1989 – Ambrose Folorunsho Alli, Nigerian academic and politician (b. 1929) 1989 – Irving Berlin, Russian-born American composer and songwriter (b. 1888) 1992 – Aurelio López, Mexican baseball player (b. 1948) 1993 – Maurice Abravanel, Greek-American pianist and conductor (b. 1903) 1994 – Leonard Feather, English-American pianist, composer, producer, and journalist (b. 1914) 1996 – Ludmilla Chiriaeff, Latvian-Canadian ballerina, choreographer, and director (b. 1924) 1996 – Dorothy Lamour, American actress and singer (b. 1914) 1999 – George C. Scott, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1927) 2000 – Saburō Sakai, Japanese lieutenant and pilot (b. 1916) 2001 – Fikret Kızılok, Turkish singer-songwriter (b. 1947) 2001 – Isaac Stern, Polish-Ukrainian violinist and conductor (b. 1920) 2002 – Jan de Hartog, Dutch-American author and playwright (b. 1914) 2003 – Gordon Jump, American actor (b. 1932) 2003 – Hugo Young, English journalist and author (b. 1938) 2004 – Big Boss Man, American wrestler (b. 1962) 2004 – Pete Schoening, American mountaineer (b. 1927) 2006 – Edward Albert, American actor (b. 1951) 2006 – Carla Benschop, Dutch basketball player and educator (b. 1950) 2007 – Marcel Marceau, French mime and actor (b. 1923) 2008 – Thomas Dörflein, German zookeeper (b. 1963) 2008 – Prince Michael Andreevich of Russia (b. 1920) 2008 – Petrus Schaesberg, German painter, historian, and educator (b. 1967) 2009 – Edward Delaney, Irish sculptor (b. 1930) 2010 – Eddie Fisher, American singer (b. 1928) 2010 – Vyacheslav Tsaryov, Russian footballer (b. 1971) 2011 – Cengiz Dağcı, Ukrainian-English author and poet (b. 1919) 2011 – Whatumoana Paki, New Zealand husband of Te Atairangikaahu (b. 1927) 2011 – Knut Steen, Norwegian sculptor (b. 1924) 2011 – Vesta Williams, American singer-songwriter and actress (b. 1957) 2012 – Hector Abhayavardhana, Sri Lankan theorist and academic (b. 1919) 2012 – Irving Adler, American mathematician, author, and academic (b. 1913) 2012 – Juan H. Cintrón García, Puerto Rican businessman and politician, 126th Mayor of Ponce (b. 1919) 2012 – Grigory Frid, Russian pianist and composer (b. 1915) 2012 – Jan Hendrik van den Berg, Dutch psychiatrist and academic (b. 1914) 2013 – Gary Brandner, American author and screenwriter (b. 1930) 2013 – Jane Connell, American actress and singer (b. 1925) 2013 – David H. Hubel, Canadian-American neurophysiologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1926) 2013 – Álvaro Mutis, Colombian-Mexican author and poet (b. 1923) 2013 – Dave Nichol, Canadian businessman (b. 1940) 2013 – Hans Erich Slany, German industrial designer, founded TEAMS Design (b. 1926) 2014 – Fernando Cabrita, Portuguese footballer and manager (b. 1923) 2014 – Sahana Pradhan, Nepalese politician, Nepalese Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1927) 2014 – Erik van der Wurff, Dutch pianist, composer, and conductor (b. 1945) 2014 – Hans E. Wallman, Swedish director, producer, and composer (b. 1936) 2015 – Yogi Berra, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1925) 2015 – Joe LeSage, American lawyer and politician (b. 1928) 2015 – James David Santini, American lawyer and politician (b. 1937) 2015 – Richard G. Scott, American engineer and religious leader (b. 1928) 2015 – Phyllis Tickle, American author and academic (b. 1934) Holidays and observances American Business Women's Day (United States) Christian feast day: Candidus Digna and Emerita Emmeram of Regensburg Maurice (Western Christianity) Paul Chong Hasang (one of The Korean Martyrs) Phocas Sadalberga Theban Legion Thomas of Villanova Philander Chase (Episcopal Church) September 22 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest date for the autumnal equinox in the Northern Hemisphere and the vernal equinox in the Southern Hemisphere: Autumnal Equinox Day (Japan) French Republican New Year, the first day ("Grape") in the Month of Vendémiaire. (French Revolution) Harvest festival, celebrated on Harvest moon, the full moon nearest to the autumnal equinox. (Britain) Mabon in the Northern Hemisphere, Ostara in the Southern Hemisphere. (Neopagan Wheel of the Year) The first day of Miķeļi (ancient Latvia) Hobbit Day, the containing week is celebrated as Tolkien Week. (American Tolkien Society) Independence Day (Bulgaria), celebrates the independence of Bulgaria from the Ottoman Empire in 1908. Independence Day (Mali), celebrates the independence of Mali from France in 1960. OneWebDay, an annual day of Internet celebration and awareness, started in 2006. Resistance Fighting Day (Estonia) World Car-Free Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to September 22. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:September